


Connections

by Zorant



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has it out for NCIS. But who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Vacation Cut Short**

  
  


Deeks was sitting at his desk, finishing his AAR from his previous case.  He shifted in his chair and took a moment to look around the near empty OSP, which consisted of him and a janitor.  The sun was starting to rise while Deeks  leaned back in his chair briefly watching it. He smiled slightly as he went back to finishing his AAR. For the next 30 minutes, he was vigorously typing away that he hadn’t heard footsteps behind him. Suddenly a voice coughed behind him, causing him to get off his chair immediately, spin towards the sound, bawling his fists.

“Mr. Deeks,” came the voice of his Superior. “Sorry if I scared you.”

Deeks let a sigh of relief escape his throat. “Sorry Hetty. I didn’t hear you come in and you just surprised me.”

“It’s quite alright Mr. Deeks. I do have to commend you on your reflexes,” Hetty smiled at him. “Now, what are you still doing here? I thought you had the weekend off?”

“Just finishing up this report,” Deeks says as he prints off his now finished report. He went to the printer, got the sheets and put them in order. He picked up his pen and signed his name and placed them into a folder. He handed the folder to Hetty. “There. I am now finished.”

“Good. Now go enjoy the next 72 hours off Mr. Deeks,” Hetty said softly but in in a tone that suggested it was more of an order.

“Oh I will Hetty. I will be at the beach for the next 3 days. Big surfing event this weekend,” Deeks said happily as he shut down his laptop. He pushed his chair in and grabbed his bag.

“So I have heard. Mr. Beale wasn’t happy that he couldn’t take this weekend off,” Hetty chuckled as she walked with Deeks towards the entrance of the building.

As they opened the door, Sam, Callen and Kensi came in, eager to complete their reports. They saw Deeks and waved to him.

“You guys sure you don’t want to come watch me surfing?” Deeks asked for the 14th time.

“Thanks Deeks but I don’t want nightmares,” teased Sam with a big grin.

“A nightmare? With this body?” Deeks said.

“Great. Here comes the nightmares,” muttered Callen.

“Whatever. You just don’t understand the fine art of body sculpting,” Deeks replied.

“Did he just say body sculpting?” Sam asked.

“He did,” Callen confirmed.

“Mock me as you will, but I know one person who likes it,” Deeks said, with a look in Kensi’s way. She just sent him an eye roll.

“Really Deeks? We are at work,” She said.

“Correction. You are at work, I am officially off the clock,” corrected Deeks with his grin.

“Really Deeks?” She responded with a hint of a smile. Her partner could be annoying but that’s one of the things she liked about him.

“Pick you up at 8 tonight?” Deeks wanted to confirm his dinner date. He was fully aware that Hetty was still standing beside him.

Kensi glanced at Hetty but didn’t respond.

“Ms. Blye, I do know about your relationship with Mr. Deeks,” Hetty said, almost too causally. “I don’t object, so long as you two remain professional at work.”

Kensi and Deeks both looked at Hetty with surprise for a split second, but then realized this is Hetty. She knew pretty much everything about her team. They both grinned at each other as Kensi nodded her answer at Deeks.  Hetty coughed again, signalling that Deeks should leave and then she turned and went back to her desk. Deeks and Kensi hugged goodbye. For a split second, as the door shut behind Deeks, Kensi got a bad feeling. But just as that feeling came, it was gone and she thought nothing of it as she got to her desk and began her work day.

As the day went on, everything was quiet in OSP. Well, quiet in the sense of urgency. It was merely sounds of typing, people scurrying between printers, file cabinets opening and shutting and the occasional phone call. Sam, Callen and Kensi noticed it as well but said nothing, liking how quiet it was. Meanwhile, upstairs, Eric and Nell were busy keep an eye on their monitors. They were making sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening and also keeping an eye on National Defense. 

It was about 4pm when Nell got up to grab some coffee. As she went downstairs, Eric heard a familiar ping on his computer.  He saw it was an email. As he opened it, his expression went from relaxed to fear. He quickly got up and went to the top of the stairs. He quickly whistled for the team to meet him up in OSP.

Kensi, Sam, Callen, Nell and Hetty made their way quickly upstairs. As they entered the room, Eric pointed them towards the screen.

_The screen showed a live feed to the Santa Monica State Beach. It was shown through a Security Camera.  It was packed with a crowd of people, as this was where the Surfing Event was being held. Nothing really seemed off as people were shown to be laughing, cheering, eating, watching the Surfers out in the water. It was Sam who noticed the boat in the background. He pointed it out as we see the ship exploded._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Missing**

The explosion rocked the beach, knocking the surfers in the water off their boards. That's when panic started to set in as people began to scream and ran away from the beach.

Deeks shook his head, trying to clear the sound from his ears when he saw 5 Sea Doos moving into the beach. He noticed they were all carrying Uzis and began to open fire on the beach. He quickly pulled out his phone, (while he ducked for cover) to call only to find out that someone jammed the cell towers. Deeks noticed there were still people running on the beach and realized they were in danger. He sprang into action as he ran for them.

“I am Detective Deeks. Follow me,” He said softly but with a stern voice to a small group of kids. He flashed them his badge and led them to a safe distance away, as bullets are still raining down on the beach. He spotted a lifeguard and waved to him to get his attention. Once their eyes met, Deeks pointed to the group of kids. Without a word, the lifeguard nodded and crawled forward. Deeks managed to keep an eye as the kids were lead to safety. Once they were safe, he turned his attention back to the beach.

Back in OPS, as soon as the boat exploded, Sam, Callen and Kenzi sprang downstairs towards their cars and raced towards the beach. Eric called in LAPD, and E Vac vehicles. Hetty, Eric and Neal could only watch from the screen as Deeks managed to lead the group of kids to safety.

“Guys, you need to hurry,” Eric said in his ear piece as he watches Deeks pinned between a garbage can. “Deeks is in trouble.”

On the beach, Deeks was standing behind a garbage can, with his weapon drawn. He peered towards the water and saw that the men stopped their water crafts and began to walk on the beach, still firing. Quickly counting 10, Deeks leaned forward and fired 3 shots and then ducked back into his small cover. From the sound of a grunt, one of his bullets hit a shooter. Bullets sailed towards Deeks. 2 hits the sand in front of him, causing a small sand cloud. 1 bullet ricocheted off the can and shattered the lifeguard's cabin window about 10 feet away.

Deeks peered around the cans again and realized the gunmen were closing in fast. Actually, scratch that. They were ontop of Deeks very quickly. Deeks went in for the grapple and tossed one of the gunmen over his right shoulder. As he straightened up, he extended his right arm right into the stomach of another gunmen, staggering him to his knees. Deeks felt his knees give away and soon found himself laying on the sand, looking up at a masked man. He saw the man raise his gun, aimed right at Deeks.

Eric, Neal and Hetty were watching this exchange with worried faces. As they saw the fight and now the impossible situation Deeks is in, Eric once again contacted Callen.

“Callen, hurry. Deeks has a gun to his head,” Eric's voice carried his worry.

What Callen's response was, we won't know as we go back to Deeks having a gun pointed to his head.

“Take this one alive,” Deeks heard a Russian voice speaking to the others. Sunddenly, things went black for Deeks. A few seconds later, a black unmarked van came speeding on the beach, spraying sand everywhere. 4 of the gunmen tossed Deeks into the back of the opened van as Callen, Sam and Kenzi arrived.

They fired at the van but it was no use. The van left, leaving 4 of the gunmen stranded. A few seconds later, they were dropped.

“Eric, keep an eye on that van!” Commanded Sam.

“Already on it Sam,” Eric replied. He saw the van turn onto Ocean Avenue and suddenly, there were 4 other unmarked black vans. Eric tried to follow the van but the camera was obstructed by a large tractor trailer. Once the 18 Wheeler was out of sight, Eric lost the visual on the black van. Neal, meanwhile was running the license plates but shook her head.

“Sorry guys. We lost sight on the van. No luck on the license plates either,” Eric told Sam, Callen and Kenzi.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Connections

Chapter 3 – Connections

 

“Please tell me you have something,” Sam snapped as the team walked into the control room. He added more venom in his words then he wanted. But at this point, he didn't care, and neither did the 2 techies. Everyone in that room was worried for Deeks.

 

“About the van no,” Eric started. He swiped something on his handheld tablet and the screen flashed in a new picture. It showed one of the dead shooters. A quick glance didn't show much. He had long blond hair tied back, a few tattoos on his left arm. “Does anything look familiar?”

 

The team looked closer at the picture but nothing caught their attention and turned towards Nell for an explanation. She nodded and took a small tattoo and zoomed in. Once the tattoo came into focus, Callen let out a breath. His mood went from worry to anger.

 

“What's up Callen?” Kensi asked, looking from the tattoo to Callen. Sam also looked and concentrated on Callen.

 

“That tattoo is a Russian Design. It is rumored to be one of Sergei Mishiev's gang symbol, though no one alive has been able to confirm it,” Callen explained, though inside he was angry. He looked around the room and called to a passing agent. “Get Hetty up here now!”. The agent nodded and left.

 

“Who is Sergei Mishiev?” Kensi asked.

 

“An Russian Mercenery targeting one person,” Callen answered as Eric brought up Mishiev's profile on the screen. “He has been causing a lot of problems for our DC office because of one person.”

Eric brought up a man with graying hair and a stern face.

 

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Hetty muttered softly, stepping into the control room. “Mishiev has made it his personal goal in terroizing Mr. Gibbs. He already killed one of his ex wife.”

 

“So he is targeting Gibbs. That doesn't explain why he is here in Los Angeles,” Sam slowly started to think out loud.

 

“Simple Mr. Hanna,” Hetty answered him. “Seregi is a smart person. He seems to have figured out in order to hurt Gibbs, he will hurt the people he knows.”

 

“So Deeks got kidnapped because of me,” Callen wondered, though it was more of a statement then a question. “We need to get in touch with Gibbs.”

 

“Already on it Callen,” Hetty answered. She nodded to Eric. “Mr. Beale, please call Director Vance. He needs to know what is happening.”

 

“Sure Hetty,” Eric nodded towards her and within a few seconds, Leon was on the screen. He was standing in MTAC as he just finished with an unrelated conference.

 

“Hello Hetty. What do I owe this pleasure?” Vance asked.

 

“We need to speak to Special Agent Gibbs” Hetty remarked. Vance's face showed surprise.

 

“Sure but may I ask why?” Vance questioned, his interest piqued.

 

“Mishiev,” was all Hetty stated but that had an impact on Vance. Immediately, when he heard that name, he sent for Gibbs. Within a few moments, Gibbs had joined in on the call.

 

“What's going on Leon and Hetty?” Gibbs wanted to know.

 

Leon answered him. “Mishiev.”

 

“Crap,” Gibbs cussed. He directed his question to Hetty. “Is he in LA?”

 

“Perhaps but he has managed to capture Detective Deeks,” Sam replied before Hetty could answer. Gibbs turned his stare to Sam. Sam squirmed a little but didn't look away.

 

“Detective Deeks is our Liaison with the LAPD,” Hetty briefed Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded, showing he heard the information. He was silent for a moment before asking his next question.

 

“Do you have any leads?”

 

“No. Other then they blew up a ship,” Kensi answered. She was holding back her emotions with difficultly. She was worried for her partner.

 

“Alright. I will send DiNozzo and McGee on the next flight. I will stay in DC and look around and see if I can get anything...” Gibbs started but Leon interrupted him.

 

“Gibbs, you and I will fly out to LA. Keep DiNozzo and McGee in DC,” Leon commented. Seeing Gibbs about to object, he raised his hand to stop him. “If Mishiev wants you, lets see if we can draw him out.”

 

“Fine Director,” Gibbs resigned to the fact this was the plan. He left MTAC. Leon turned his attention back to the group.

 

“We will fly out and meet you guys tomorrow morning,” Leon said before cutting off the conference call. Eric turned off the screen. During the call, Eric dug a little deeper into the boat that was rigged. He pulled it up.

 

“So, the boat that exploded was the USSArgus. It has been decommissioned for 3 years. But it was reported stolen 2 months ago,” Eric recounted the story. “It just disappeared into thin air. There was no conclusive evidence on how it just disappeared. “

 

Nell nodded. She knew this story very well as she followed the story. She did some off duty investigating but found no clues on how it vanished. She pulled up a picture of a Petty Officer. He was in his dress whites.

 

“This is Petty Officer Ramon Legault. He was the last person to see the ship before it vanished. He was questioned but was let go. There was no evidence he was involved,” Nell stated. She paused for a moment. “But something about him. I can't put my finger on it, but my gut is telling me there is something more to the story.”

 

“You sure know a lot about this Miss Jones,” Hetty remarked.

 

“I... errr.. followed the story,” Nell confessed. She added in quickly. “I used my personal computer. And I never accessed personal records.”

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Hetty asked impatiently. “NCIS is officially on this case. I want reports on my desk by the morning.”

 

Nell and Eric nodded and began to delve deeper into the disappearance of the USS Argus.

 

 

 


End file.
